wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuzco
cuzco 1.jpg cuzco 2.jpg cuzco 3.jpg cuzco 4.jpg cuzco 5.jpg cuzco 6.jpg Introduction The Andean city of Cuzco is the capital of the province of the same name, and is the jumping-off point for most people's exploration into the Inca heartland. Sitting at 3310 metres above sea-level, it is enough to most visitors their first taste of altitude sickness. Once the capital of the mighty Inca empire, it fell to the Spanish, who pillaged and melted much of the gold-clad temples and palaces into ingots to transport back to Europe. What we have left are the intricate stone-work, as well as the cultural imprints of this once-great civilization. The UNESCO World Heritage Site is a useful base to get used to the altitude before embarking on the Classic Inca Trail, since there are a number of sights in the city and its surroundings that can keep a traveller occupied while getting used to the rarefied air. Location 13°31′30″S 71°58′20″W 1165 kilometres from Lima in the Southeastern Peru, 112 kilometres from Machu Picchu. Things to Do *Barrio de San Blas *Calle Hatun Rumiyuq *Convent and Church of la Merced *Cathedral de Santo Domingo *Plaza de Armas *Iglesia de la Compañía *Coricancha and Convent of Santo Domingo There are also Inca ruins around the city, the most famous being Sacsayhuamán. The sites of the Sacred Valley are a common day-trip for visitors, and some also opt to stay in towns like Ollantaytambo. Less-visited ruins include: Inca Wasi, the highest of all Inca sites at 3980 metres; Old Vilcabamba the capital of the Inca after the capture of Cuzco; the sculpture garden at Chulquipalta (aka Chuquipalta, Ñusta España, The White Rock, Yurak Rumi); Tipón with working water channels in wide terraces; as well as Huillca Raccay, Patallacta, Choquequirao, Moray and many others. Weather Cuzco has a subtropical highland climate. Its climate is generally dry and temperate, with two defined seasons. The dry season lasts from April through October, with abundant sunshine, and occasional night-time freeze. The wet season lasts from November to March, with night frost less common. Although frost and hail are common, snow is virtually unheard of. Getting There & Away Most visitors fly into Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport, which is on the Southeastern corner of the city. LAN Perú, TACA Perú, Star Perú and Peruvian Airlines all serve the Lima to Cuzco route. In addition, LAN Perú also flies to Arequipa, Iquitos, Juliaca and Puerto Maldonado, Star Perú flies to Arequipa, Juliaca, Puerto Maldonado and Río Branco while Peruvian Airlines also flies to Pisco. Bolivian airline AeroSur is the only international airline to fly to the airport, from both La Paz and Santa Cruz de la Sierra. Perú Rail also offers a service from Puno to Cuzco, which is convenient for visitors coming from Lago Titicaca and from Bolivia. There are also bus services, although they tend to be convoluted. The service from Lima travels South on the PanAmericana to Nazca before heading inland to Cuzco, covering some 1165 kilometres and taking about 19 hours. The bus journey from Arequipa goes via Juliaca, covers 625 kilometres in about 10 hours. Accommodation There are many choices for accommodation in Cuzco, but the top-end choice is definitely the Monasterio by the Orient-Express Company. Inkaterra La Casona is another high-end choice, as is the Casa Andina Private Collection. Casa Andina has a few mid-range hotels known as Casa Andina Classic, with hotels Cusco Plaza, Cusco Koricancha, Cusco Cathedral and Cusco San Blas. Also available are Royal Inka I and Royal Inka II. Category:Cuzco Category:Perú Category:UNESCO World Heritage Site